Precious as Gold
by SailorSilvanesti
Summary: A sweet moment in the Autumn, for Lily and James, as they watch the golden world and dream of things to come. AU [Requested Headcanon]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any associated characters.**

**Someone requested a Jily Headcanon, this came to mind as I started typing, I hope you like it.**

* * *

**~*Precious as Gold*~**

**~)0(~**

* * *

Gentle golden rays of sunlight danced off the glistening world around them, as the shining orb in the sky finally reappeared after many a long day hidden behind clouds of the darkest hues.

Droplets clung to the edge of every leaf, only enhancing the beauty of each crimson, fiery orange or golden yellow display of fauna hanging from trees on both sides of the road...

Not to mention the wet patchwork carpet of leaves crunching underfoot as the pair gigglingly strode out from under the make-shift shelter they had sought at the beginning of the downpour nearly an hour earlier.

It was a wonderful little rotunda with a sturdy roof and great arches curving high above the pair; here and there rust dotted the white surface, but it held firm and sheltered the couple throughout the autumn storm.

He took her gloved hand and gave a gentle squeeze, that quirky little smile she knew and loved caught at the edges of his lips; his bespectacled eyes gazed into her own grass green pair with a strange, non-threatening intensity that bespoke of a fierce, passionate love in the depths of his soul.  
Her own echoed the sentiment, unfettered by anything else...

The distance closed between the two without either seeming to realise it had occurred, eyes shutting and lips pressing together in this private moment amidst an autumn wonderland...

James broke away with an amused laugh as a certain someone-to-be kicked overly voraciously, forcing him to step away from his beloved for a moment. Lily smiled tenderly and raised a hand, rubbing it in soothing circles on her swollen stomach through the layers of warm coat she wore...

Hushing, laughing, absolutely glowing...

He would never admit it aloud, but in this moment -to James's eyes- his beloved wife seemed as if a goddess of light and love; sunlight splayed behind her as she whispered to their son-or-daughter to be, expression tender and rapt with excitement.

She looked to him with the same expression, and smiled in a manner that somehow melted his heart within his breast.

"He is eager to meet us, I think, James..." she whispered, smiling and moving closer to her husband, curling in around him as best was possible. For a long time they stood there in silence, gazing outwards,

They watched the world around them come alive again, birds chirruping to life, a few pedestrians making their way here and there, small children aimlessly bounding from one scattered puddle to the next while parents watched from a safe distance...

"One day that will be our little one out there, you know..." he whispered softly, in a way that Sirius would have laughed his head off to hear; in fact, his best friend in all the world besides Remus would, most likely, make absolutely certain his future godchild was proficient at puddlejumping and trickery. Of that the former Seeker had no qualms...

Lily hummed contentedly. "I know... just think..." she wavered off, hand instantly feeling for movement again and laughing in the way that seemed to brighten the air.

"Ah, James... promise me... promise me when our child is born we will bring them here every day. Rain or shine or snow... and we'll have so many pictures, they'll grow up feeling as if this rotunda is their second home..." she blushed seemingly catching her own words as a bit wistful.

He kissed her on the nose, "But of course! From this very spot we shall watch them grow from toddling toddler to confident child, a mischievous troublemaker with a heart of gold... and your eyes, Lily dearest. It would be terrible if he or she got mine!" He laughed, pointing at his glasses...

She hummed again, "They will be the best of us, and we shall watch them grow up to be whatever they wish most for, safe in the knowledge of our love for them."

The silence lapsed again, as warm and golden as the sunlight streaming down on the pair as they availed themselves of the glory of the nature around them. Both dreaming of the long golden afternoons they would spend here, with their future child-to-be, laughing and making memories...

* * *

**~*The End*~**

* * *

Okay, I wrote that as I went, so I'm not sure how it will turn out, and I am terrible at endings so...

Sorry if it's terrible... but I TRIED... and that gets me a gold star.

~*SailorSilvanesti/Phoenix Fire*~


End file.
